The War's End
by LegionsofHyrule
Summary: After finding a Cryochamber on a planet known as Forcromn, a zombie infested world, Nathan, one of the few humans left in the galaxy, uncovers a very surprising find, Nathan, his commander, and his allies will be surprised at the find (Will be rated M later on, also has or may have StarfireXBeastboy,)
1. Chapter 1 The begining

I woke up and walked through the sliding door to exit my dorm, I walked into the main lobby and looked around to see most of my allies up and about. I walked up to the main lobby computer to see what our objectives were for the day. "Markus come here." I called to one of my allies and friend, "What Nathan?" He replied back. "Isn't the planet Forcromn the planet where we found that universal zombie virus?" I looked at him and he was quick to respond. "Yes", He replied. "Why in the hell are we going back there for? I mean we all almost died after Universal war 3." I asked my friend. "I have no clue, commander Kori has found some sort of remnants of her extinct race on that planet, it must have once been a colony, at least before the atomic radiation from the first Alkalian war." I looked at him for a second and then remembered when the girl who became our commander first stepped out from a cryogenic chamber, she always spoke of a man, one who was even my great times 10 uncle, Garfield Logan, I was surprised when she first said anything about him, she would most likely would have been in that cryochamber for at least 800 years, she was in ancient human history, a member of the Teen Titans. She was always talking about the Alkalian war, the war that wiped out 90% of sentient life in the galaxy. The alkalian war was named after the ancient race that fought for control over a lot of habitable planets, but most of the planets were already inhabited, and citizens of a planet would not just give it up. Many races went extinct or was close, I am a human, which are now a rare race of people who own many breeding worlds, the commander Kori, was a Tameranean, unlucky for her, the Tameraneans were a race that disappeared during the war. The Gordanians, the Valkorgs, Flacids, Jukras and several other ancient and mighty races also went extinct. The Alkalian war finally ended after the Alkalian race had also gone extinct, but many "golden planets" as they call the ones that have life were ruined. After the Alkalian war only 10% estimated of the sentient life in the galaxy had lived, this is because they were either powerful enough to defend themselves, or were in remote corners of the Milky Way, many worlds left for colonization now are hard to find, and haven't developed sentient beings yet.

Now that you know about the dark past of the galaxy, you should not go on living without cherishing the world you have. With a lot of new technology on the way in the terraforming business, we should be able to terraform worlds within 8-20 years depending on the whole genetic makeup of a planet. I looked around to see many of my comrades walking around doing many different tasks before I heard our ship's large intercom go off "All hands on board chosen for this task will be authorized to report immediately to the Gear Department, that is all." I looked at the lobby computer one last time to see that I was among the chosen. "Fuck this shit man! I don't wanna get eaten by sickies man, that just ain't the way i wanna go out man!" I heard someone say, and many others were praying like hell we all come back safe. The universal zombie virus was once regular bacteria, in till it was mutated by radiation, and before anyone died and were..."re-animated" the virus was spread to several barren and habitable worlds, so now many worlds are constantly being plagued by the dead rising and attacking cities and villages. This virus is known to have the power to kill anyone who gets infected just to make them flesh hungry animals basically. I ran to the Gear Department to suit up and ran into the commander. "Nathan, I hope you are very cautious on this mission, I hope that you will come back to us in one piece, your a great man, just like your uncle was." I looked at the commander and said "I will be cautious, and I will come back to the Deshoria in one piece!" I saluted the commander and ran to get my armor and my weapons. As i was gearing up I thought of how the commander reminded me of my wife, she was pretty and caring, but my wife died in Universal war 3, a major war that led many races to hide vast amounts of their people on planets incase they would be losing and of fear of extinction, this planet was one the Deshoira, our main ship named after the mighty ancient Deshorian race that named their home world after themselves that went extinct about 75-85 thousand years ago, landed on to find refuge for civilians, and all we found were zombies of different species clawing at the doors of the ship.

When I was ready I headed to the transporter to look at my squad, about a hundred soldiers or more I would say where now piling up ready to descend the dark and ruthless planet. When we finally were transported we had to watch our backs as zombies could attack any moment, we had started following these signals that our gear recognized. "What the fuck would a cryochamber be doing on this planet?" "Great question, I wonder who could be in it." I replied. "Stop, the sensor is picking up movement, head for the lab, it is about 7 clicks north of here through the jungle, let's go!" the commander had demanded. When we got into this little building that we had identified as a lab when we were in orbit, there was a bunch of iron stairs that led downwards, ad lucky for us we were also on top of this signal we had been following, we carefully descended the stairs to find a huge under ground building that had the bodies of many different alien races. "They look as if they died from dehydration and hunger, and the DNA identifier can't tell me what race these people belonged to, but they just died recently." The commander had stated. I seen the cryochamber in a second and walked up to it. "Should I...should I activate it?" I asked. "Go ahead man, we got your back!" some one had replied to me. I walked up to it slowly and noticed it was a 2k model, this thing was 800 years old, i pushed the button to see the door fly open and a man knew very well start thawing out, he opened his eyes and could not believe what was going on. "Oh my god are you who i think you are?" I asked the man.

* * *

_**All mistakes fixed.** **Other than that, please review and follow, it would be much appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The talk

_**Gonna try out a new writing style for this chapter, hope you all enjoy.**_

_**I am also going to try and fill in what I had left out last chapter, and explain the not to hard to guess cliff hanger.**_

_**I also spelled Kori as Kory a couple times last chapter so, yeah if you like this story or see something wrong feel free to pm me or review the story.**_

* * *

"Garfield Mark Logan, according to the commander you were a man who fought for what you believed in, is this true?"

A mysteriously sharp dressed man had asked the green figure.

"I guess, though I have no idea who this commander is, or how he would know me."

The sharp dressed man chuckled slightly.

"Oh that is funny, the commander is a she, not a he, and everything you may be wondering will be answered here shortly."

Seconds went by, I sat in the large room with the sharp dressed man, who is the AHA director, and my great uncle who should not have been here..

After a few minutes the commander walked in.

"How is he doing Director Jason?"

Commander Kori pondered to the man, while Garfield must have recognized her voice and turned around.

"Star...Starfire?"

"Hello Garfield, you don't need to call me that anymore, it has been a long time since I went by that name, call me by my birth name Kori, or Koriand'r"

"What is wrong with Starfire?"

"Well that was when I told you all what my name would be in english, I feared you guys would have had trouble communicating with me."

"What happen to your dialect?"

"Well Garfield, for 4 years I have gone through tedious training with the Alliance, and after a while, my natural dialect I had kinda faded I guess."

"Where are the others Star?"

The commander's face became very sad and worrisome.

"They are no longer with us my friend, I was frozen after you and had to witness the death of our friends, I thought you were gone to as it has been 4 years since I last seen you."

"Wow, that...that sucks, I think I might need some...some time alone, and if it has been 4 years, why don't you look a day over 16?"

My uncle sat there, I could tell he was bummed about what he was hearing.

"Well my friend, I am going to take that as a compliment, I also have no clue how to respond to that aswell."

Garfield sat with his shoulders slumped and finally said "I really wish to be alone now..." He then also turned to me and said "Who the hell are you?"

I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh, "Sir, I am your great-nephew, I never thought I would ever be able to meet you, you're a legend you know."

"So what that was god knows how long ago, and it probably doesn't even matter anymore..."

"For one, it matter to me Uncle Gar, and second, it was 800 years ago."

"800 Years!" He exclaimed "Ok, you know what, I want to go back home to Earth, can I do that?"

Everyone just sat there and just looked at Garfield for a long time.

"Son, there is no more Earth." The Director Jason had replied.

"What happened to it?" He asked.

"Well son, it has been a barren planet for 700 or more years now, it was ruined during the Alkalian war."

Garfield sat there as everything was coming back to him, his eyes started to water and he got up and left the room.

"I will go talk to him." the commander had said, and after so she left.

* * *

_**It was a short chapter, but I hoped i kinda summed some things up with this chapter, review this story if you have any suggestions or ideas, and if you liked it I would kinda appreciate it if you would follow the story, as I have a lot I plan on putting in this story, I hope it will be about 10-20 chapters at least, if not more and maybe a sequel.**_


End file.
